Sexual Harassment
by cheersfromhere
Summary: What happens when Hetty forces her team to attend a mandatory sexual harassment seminar? Deeks/Kensi fluffiness :D Keeks/Densi? ;)


**A/N: This is what happens when you're told a 'hug' is considered 'inappropriate' touching. Inspired by that NCIS episode ;) Enjoy my craziness. :)**

**Disclaimer:** I do **NOT** own these characters or the TV show they originated from. I am just borrowing them for some silly fun. :)

* * *

Deeks knocked on Kensi's door much like he did most Friday nights. It'd been a long and drawn out day at work. There were no murders, just a tedious amount of paperwork and one very long seminar on sexual harassment. Apparently, Hetty got the fabulous idea from the one and only Director Vance after he had great success with his D.C. team.

The crime-fighting duo was exhausted and spent after their somewhat lazy work day. It wasn't strange or out-of-place for Deeks to be at his partner's door. It was a routine now. After a day like today, Kensi would usually leave the Mission before her partner and pick up a case of beer, while Deeks went home to feed and walk Monty and return to his partner's house with their typical burgers and shakes.

They tried going to Deeks' once, so he wouldn't have to leave Monty alone, but it felt weird and out of sorts. Burgers and beers always belonged at Kensi's. So, here they were back on Kensi's couch, nursing their second and third beers, respectively.

They talked mindlessly about anything and everything for a while, but it was just pointless conversations to fill the silence as they ate their food.

Halfway through each of their shakes, they traded. Kensi started with the chocolate and Deeks with the strawberry. It was silly really, but it's just something they did, a tradition of sorts. The burger place always asked why Deeks didn't just order a half and half and he'd always reply, "It's not the same," which it wasn't. It was one of the many pieces to their unspoken 'thing'.

Once they polished off the remainder of their burgers and shakes, they pushed the to-go bag aside and made themselves comfortable.

"What did you think of today?" Deeks knew what sexual harassment was, but after today's colloquium he was very much aware of all the ins and outs of sexual harassment in vivid detail.

Kensi drank the remnants of her beverage and brushed against Deeks' body as she reached over to grab another. "I thought it was very informative, though a lot more elongated than necessary. Were your questions about walloping a co-worker in the behind de rigueur?"

Deeks tried not to stare too obviously at his partners chest as she spouted off what sounded like some sexy french word. He's just realized now that she'd disposed of her plaid shirt and was now only sporting a very tight and revealing low cut tank top, one that her boobs could barely fit into, something that made his libido a bit overexcited. Shaking his head to clear the dirty thoughts that had started to cloud his mind he retorted, "Well, yes they were because I seem to have a partner who has some freaky obsession with smacking my ass."

Kensi noticed Deeks' wandering eyes but chose to ignore it for now. "I am not infatuated with your butt! Stop flattering yourself, your ego is big enough."

"Oh, but Fern, you really are. Whenever an opportunity arises, you touch it." Deeks smirked and once again his eyes fell to her voluptuous breasts. He couldn't help it; she may as well have put them on a platter for him to ogle.

Kensi didn't know what to say. She didn't touch his butt that much, did she? At a loss for words, she opted for the physical route and socked him hard in the shoulder. She didn't know if it was for the comment or his wandering eyes, or maybe it was a bit of both, but either way she didn't hold back on the force she used. It was sure to leave a mark.

Deeks laughed at Kensi's internal battle before yelping with shock and pain, "Punching me in the shoulder that would be considered 'inappropriate' touching. Gee, Kensi, didn't you pay attention to that invigorating and highly informative video today? I wonder what young Ms. Blye was like in school? Always daydreaming?"

Kensi shot daggers at her partner. He was infuriating on good days, but today he was far worse. She was on edge and her partner's proximity wasn't ameliorating the issue. "I was an excellent student, for the most part." Kensi tried to mask her tiredness but let out a yawn anyway. It seemed the day's events were catching up with her.

Deeks filed away her comment before saying, "Come on Fern, time for bed." Deeks stood and pulled his tired partner to her feet. She wobbled slightly due to fatigue before catching her balance and leaned into Deeks' shoulder.

"I'm not tired." Kensi yawned again before smirking. "Would this be considered inappropriate touching?" she questioned as she sunk even further into his shoulder.

"It's only inappropriate if its unwelcome and this is definitely not unwelcome."

Kensi lifted her head at that comment and inquired, "What about our 'thing', is that considered sexual harassment?"

"What do you think, Kensi?" Deeks asked with a smirk on his face. He always loved an alcohol induced and sleepy Kensi because she seemed to lose her filter, if only for a little bit.

Kensi thought for a long moment. "I think it's not because I like it. Can we go to sleep now?"

Deeks tried to school his features and not simper like a little kid in a candy store. "Yeah Kens, time for bed."

Deeks all but carried Kensi to her bedroom and tucked her into bed. "Stay?" Kensi asked. Deeks couldn't say no to his partner even if he wanted to, which he didn't. Plus this was typically how their Friday nights were spent these days anyway. With Kensi being too tired to walk to bed alone, then begging Deeks to stay with her for the night.

As per usual Deeks questioned her because even though it was part of their Friday night he still had to be the gentleman. "Are you sure? That could result in a lot of unacceptable touching." He tried to joke with her a bit (splice) like he always did and just as predicted Kensi gave the same response she always did when he asked her that question.

"Deeks, get in bed. It's us we're talking about. Our entire 'thing' is a clause for sexual harassment. Just no fondling of my boobs...yet."

Deeks grinned at his partner and rushed to the washroom to grab a glass of water and a Tylenol for his partner in the morning just in case. She always got headaches on Saturday mornings, the week having caught up with her. He made his way back and leaned over to kiss his partner's forehead before he whispered softly, "I like this kind of touching."

"Mm," was Kensi's only sign of response before a light snore left her nose. Deeks settled into the bed, opting to lay on his back and stared up at the ceiling. As he was drifting off into Neverland himself, he felt Kensi curl up into his side and murmur, "This is appropriate."

Deeks smiled down at his partner. He didn't want to ruin the moment by saying the sexual harassment stuff was mostly for when they were at work and instead said, "Absolutely."

He pulled his partner further into his embrace and to inhale her scent. She was like an exotic forbidden fruit that wasn't so forbidden any more, but still just as superlative, if not more. But, unbeknownst to Deeks, Kensi was doing something much similar.

Sighing contentedly, the two partners drifted off to sleep. They slept better that night than they had for as long as they could remember.

They didn't know what all this truly meant for them, but they knew that whatever came of it was going to be amazing, sexual harassment be damned.

to be continued...

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading my silly idea. Hope you enjoyed. Please review. Thank you. :) Up next, a seminar...what is Deeks going to do...**


End file.
